A crimping device has already been disclosed in EP-A1-0,327,452, by means of which core end sleeves which are initially linked to one another in the form of a belt can be crimped onto the stripped conductor ends. The core end sleeves in each case have a metal sleeve in the front region and a plastic sleeve, which partially engages over the metal sleeve and is permanently connected to it, in the rear region. In this case, the core end sleeves are connected to one another via the plastic sleeves.
The core end sleeves which are linked to one another in the form of a belt are guided in a groove-shaped core end sleeve guide track which has a base and mutually opposite side walls. The distance of the side walls from one another in this case corresponds to the length of the core end sleeves which are transported at right angles to their longitudinal direction. In general it is necessary to use core end sleeves of different thickness for conductors of different thickness, so that different and replaceable core end sleeve guide tracks are provided for the known crimping device. Each core end sleeve guide track is suitable for holding only one sort of core end sleeves so that the core end sleeve guide track must be changed whenever it is intended to use core end sleeves of different size.